


Not Everything

by Sky_Girls



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Girls/pseuds/Sky_Girls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Stiles with his head on Lydia's lap as she plays with his hair?</p><p>Everything could have gone so wrong, everything could have gone to hell and she could have lost one of the most important people in her life, again. But it didn’t happen and she is able to hear his heart beat, his breathing instead of the sound of his soul leaving his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Everything

Lydia can still feel her heart beating against her chest, her breath struggling, the tears drying in her cheeks, the scream dying out in her throat.

Everything could have gone so wrong, everything could have gone to hell and she could have lost one of the most important people in her life, again. But it didn’t happen and she is able to hear his heart beat, his breathing instead of the sound of his soul leaving his body.

There’s nothing more important in this moment than the feeling of Stiles’s hair in her fingers and the tears that are falling in her skirt and everything that reminds her that he’s alive, he’s real and he won’t leave her. Not like…

A shiver runs through her body at the memories, at the thought of relieving that pain.

“Are you okay?” His voice sounds rough and fragile.

“You are the one that almost dies, Stiles.” She tells him ignoring the question, he doesn’t need her problems.

“You are the one who had to feel it. I don’t really remember much.”

There’s a long pause before she talks again.

“Thank you.” She whispers her voice breaking a little.

“For what?” He asks confused.

“For not dying.” Lydia answers. “If you had died I would have, literally, gone out of my mind.”

She feels his soft laughter against her body and smiles a little.

“You know? Two years ago I would have been the happiest person alive just being like this with you.” Stiles starts and her heart clenches, because she is the happiest person alive right now, just being with him. “Scratch that, two years ago I would have died of happiness if you had done as much as acknowledge my existence.”

Two years ago. Things are not remotely the same anymore.

“And now we are here.” Lydia whispers. “Everything has changed”

“Not everything.” He says turning around to look at her in the eyes.

And in that moment, with his head still in her lap, Lydia can’t shake the feeling that Stiles is making a promise.

* * *

        ** Notes:**

**Find me on[ tumblr](sky-girls.tumblr.com)**

 


End file.
